


Five Times Evan Kisses Jon And One Time Jon Kissed Evan

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [12]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Summarys???Anyway I love fluff and I love this ship and I love 5+1 things so this is good. maybe??





	Five Times Evan Kisses Jon And One Time Jon Kissed Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I did not know what to do for 5+1 things so I just thought "everyone loves kisses" so here I am

**1.**

Jon groaned as he laid on his and Evans bed, rubbing his cheek slightly. 

Evan walked in the room, frowning when he saw his lover groaning in pain. "What's wrong?" Evan asked quietly as he sat on the bed, rubbing Jon's back. "My tooth hurts." Jon whispered, flinching when he felt sudden burst pain. Jon pushed on his cheek slightly, praying that the pain would go away. "Im sorry, baby." Evan said, taking Jon's hand away from his cheek to rest it in his own. Jon mumbled something, Evan not hearing it.

Evan leaned down slightly "I'll get you a dentist appointment, okay?" he whispered before leaning down the kiss Jon's neck. Jon hummed, squeezing Evans hand a little "Okay." he whispered back. "Right now, I'll get you something for your tooth." Evan said, leaning up and standing up. 

"Mhm, I love you." Jon said as he rolled over to face Evan. He saw him smile "I love you, too" Evan answered, walking out the door. 

**2.**

Jon sat on the couch, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. He hummed, looking up when he saw someone walk through. "Hey" He said as he saw Evan walk towards him. "Hey," Evan repeated "We need to go to the dentist for your tooth." 

Jon groaned quietly "Now?" he asked, smiling when Evan let out a small laugh. "Yes now, you big baby." Jon giggled softly "You love me." he said, leaning closer to him. "Unfortunately" Evan replied, moving some of Jon's hair off his forehead to leave a kiss there, "Get ready, I'll be waiting outside, 'kay?" Evan mumbled against Jon's forehead, finally splitting his lips from the skin. Jon nodded, "Yeah I will." 

Evan ran his fingers through Jon's hair before pulling them back and walking out the front door. 

**3.**

"Jon." Evan whispered, making the male shift. "Jon." Evan repeated a little louder earning a little noise "What?" Jon mumbled sleepily, cracking his eyes open. "Time to wake up." Evan answered, resting his hand on his boyfriend's cheek. 

Jon let out a small whine "I don't wanna wake up." he answered, leaning into the touch. 

"Sorry, but it's legit almost 12 pm." Evan said, a smile slipping on his face. "Fine." Jon replied, smiling back at him. Evan stood up, walking to their shared closet, pulling out some clean clothes. He slipped them on before turning back to the blue eyed male "Now get up 'cause I'm not waiting for you all day." Evan said, walking over to him. "Fine, mom." Jon mumbled, sitting up. Evan laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to Jon's lips. 

"I love you." Evan mumbled against his lips, smiling when he felt Jon's hands on his face. He pulled away, taking Jon's hands off his cheeks softly, turning to walk out the door to make something to eat. 

**4.**

"Jon, baby, wake up." Evan said, slightly shaking his boyfriend. Jon groaned "What?" 

Evan smiled, leaning in to kiss Jon quickly. Once he leaned back he took in Jon's puzzled look. "Wha- why did you kiss me?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Evan shrugged "Just wanted to, you can go back to sleep." he said, walking out the room. 

"You woke me up just to kiss me?!" Jon yelled after him, hearing him laugh loudly. 

**5.**

Jon looked at Evans form as he sat on the couch. He walked over to him slowly, sitting next to him when he got next to him. 

He flopped his head on Evans lap, moaning sadly.

Evan frowned "What's wrong, Jon?" he asked, running his fingers through Jon's hair. "Just one of those days." Jon replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Evan said, leaning down to press a kiss on Jons temple. Jon hummed "'S okay." 

"Well, were going to make hot chocolate and watch movies so you feel at least a little better, okay?" Evan said, smiling when he saw Jon nod.

"I dont deserve you." Jon mumbled, pressing his face into Evans leg. Evan took his hand out of Jon's hair to rest it on his cheek " _Okay_ " he said, saying the 'o' part longer. 

**+1**

"Evan, come here!" Jon yelled through the house, getting a 'okay' back. Jon smiled as he looked at the cake below him. It was Evans birthday (a/n no it isn't lol) and Jon decided to get him a cake. 

He heard Evans footsteps nearing and he picked up the cake, walking towards the hallway. As soon as he heard Evans footsteps stop where he was he jumped out, "Happy Birthday!" he said, putting the cake out to his view. He smiled brightly as he saw Evans eyes light up. 

"You didn't need to do this." Evan said as he swiped his finger on top of the cake, getting icing on it and he stick it in his mouth. He let out a happy hum as he took the cake and sat down on the table. "Oh! You're so perfect! I love you so much!" Evan said as he took Jon into a hug. Jon laughed "Okay, okay, don't squeeze me to death." he wheezed. 

Evan let out a laugh as he pulled away. 

Jon smiled shyly as he stood up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Evans mouth. "You're welcome." he said as he leaned back down. 

Evan smiled as he pressed Jon's face between his hands, leaning down to kiss him harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff sm
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
